Life in a hellhole
by Saiyajin Hamstah
Summary: Pan has a little sister Jun. Jun decides to 'move out' when she gets tired of her parents over protective attitude. Ok, I suck at summaries! Read the damn story.. It suck tho.. o_o R&R!


Life in a hellhole  
  
  
  
A/N:Pan has a little sister, Jun. Everyone thinks Pan is an angel, and mostly dont pay any attention to Jun. She feels hated by everyone and just changes one day. Yea, I know.. Fucked up ages... And I DO NOT I repeat I DO NOT own these characters, except Jun!  
  
Jun:14  
Pan:18  
Trunks:23  
Gohan:34  
Goten:29  
Vegeta:35  
Bulma:34  
Videl:28  
  
  
  
Jun sighed as she walked down the street. 'Why do they always blame it on me..? Of course it's cuz of my older sister Pan. They think she's an little angel.' Shaking her head she stopped by a tree and punched it, trying to release her rage. The tree snapped in two and fell down on the ground. Jun looked around and was happy there wasn't any other people here. She saw Trunks walking towards her with her older sister, they were talking and laughing. Jun raised a brow then levitated up in the air and flew home. Pan watched as her little sis flew home "Will she ever talk with me? Or at least stay there when I walk past her.." Trunks looked at Pan "Maybe she doesn't like you because they always blame her at home. They think you're the angel of you two." He said, now looking at the ground. Pan glanced at him "Me? Angel? Pss.. But it could always be good to have that image at home.."  
  
  
Jun landed infront of her house, ignoring Goten who was calling her name as he sparred with Gohan. She pushed the door open and walked inside then she leaped (sp.? o_o) up the stairs to her room. Gohan and Goten stared up at her window, wondering what was wrong. Or at least Gohan wondered what was wrong, Goten wondered if she had eaten something bad.  
Jun sat down on her bed, leaning against the wall as she listened to the music streaming out of the loudspeakers. She felt Gohans ki coming closer and looked at the window, waiting for him to appear by it. Finally he appeared and knocked on the window, wanting Jun to open it. Jun just shook her head as a no and continued to stare into nothingness, not finding anything else to do. Gohan stared at his youngest daughter, not believing what she just did. 'She have always done what I've been asking her to do..' He thought as he looked down at his younger brother, "She aint opening, mind to try?". Goten raised a brow 'That's weird... She always do what Gohan's been asking about...' Shrugging he levitated up to Jun's window as Gohan sat down on the ground. Goten looked around in her room, seeing no one there. "Are you sure you saw her in her?" He shouted down to his older brother, not taking his gaze from the window. "Yea, aint she there?!" Gohan screamed, panic in his voice. "Erm... No.. Not really." Goten stuttered as he levitated down to the ground. "Where can she be..? Better not say anything to Videl." Gohan said. "Who's gone?" They heard behind them. Both Gohan and Goten turned around, to see Pan and Trunks standing there. "Oh.. It's just your little sister.. She's gone... We think." Pan raised a brow then shook her head, "She can't be gone.. She aint strong enough to fight yet.." Goten and Gohan looked at each other then back at Pan "If she heard that she would kill you with ease." Pan laughed evily then walked inside.  
  
Jun didn't look back when she flew off, she didn't care where she went, she just needed to get away from everything. She looked down at the ground to see nothing else but a big forest. She flew down onto the ground and sat down, staring down. Suddenly she felt a ki not far away. She sighed, ignoring it. She got up and started look for some place to sleep... And food. She was a Saiyan so of course she was hungry. Jun felt the ki coming closer, but kept ignoring it. She smiled wickedly as she found a cave and approached it to see if it was empty. She stopped outside the cave, feeling the ki right behind her. She was just about to turn around, but the person behind her grabbed her, forcing her to stay with her back against the person. "Let go off me, you ass." She said harshly, trying to get out of his grip. "No.. I wont, and don't call me ass, you'll regret it." Jun stopped trying to get out of his grip as she recognized the voice. "Vegeta?" She said carefully as if she just was guessing. "Yea, it's me. You should have known that before I grabbed you if you even cared about my ki.." He said, letting go off her. "I ignored it, be happy. Now I'm gonna leave, bye." She didn't even look at him as she levitated up into the air, she was just about to take off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, looking at Vegeta "Let go off me and leave me alone." Vegeta grinned wickedly as he tightened his grip on her shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't let you go." Jun felt something hit her head forcefully and everything went black.  
  
  
A/N:Yes I know. It's kinda short. But the next chapter will be longer.. I hope! Plzzzz R&R!! o_o;; PLZZZZ *begs on her knees when a bell can be heard from somewhere. Hamstah gets up on her knees and walks away* Ok, enough with the suckup, now it's time for lunch! 


End file.
